duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMR-21 Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster
|Translation = Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster |Gallery = DMR-21 Card Set Gallery |Rulings = dmr21 |Release = May 28, 2016 |Next = DMR-22 World is Zero!! Blackout!! |Previous = DMR-20 Gyuujinmaru's True Identity!! |Block = Revolution Final }} Team Hamukatsu and Dogiragon Buster is the 21st DMR booster pack in the OCG. Details Set Breakdown: *This set features 106 cards, including: **1 Secret Forbidden Legend Card **2 Legend Cards **10 Super Rares **11 Very Rares **18 Rares **28 Uncommons **37 Commons *Secret Rares have the same packaging rate as Super Rares. Keywords This set introduces the following keywords; *Denjara Switch This set introduces the following ability words; *Final Revolution Races This set introduces the following races: *'Light / Nature' **Team Damama / Jurassic Dragon *'Water / Darkness' **Team Tech / Crystal Dragon *'Darkness / Fire' **Team Acme / Demon Dragon Alternate Artwork cards This set introduces 2 new foils on cards: *3D Holographic Foil *Silver Foils on Legend Cards Reprinted Cards *73/94 Ghost Touch Contents *FL1a/FL1 Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ FL1b/FL1 Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden *L1/L2 Puchohenza, Mia Moja *L2/L2 Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader *S1/S10 Heavy Pop, D2P *S2/S10 King Walsura, D2S *S3/S10 Jigokushivaku, D2K *S4/S10 Godfather, D2G *S5/S10 Abare Max, Violencekind *S6/S10 Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor *S7/S10 Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner *S8/S10 Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed *S9/S10 Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 *S10/S10 Don Dodofel, Raging Battle Dragon *1/94 Perfect Maria, Light Weapon *2/94 Walsura Prince S *3/94 Darth Sith K, Dark Armor *4/94 Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D *5/94 Mega Destroy Dragon *6/94 Yaw Sark, D2Y *7/94 Mauriel, Nine Extremes Elemental *8/94 Amurex, Rainbowkind *9/94 Last Romanov, Evil Eyed Emperor *10/94 Evil Heat, Screaming Demon Dragon *11/94 Emerald Ryusei, the Eternal *12/94 Miranda Kerr, Rainbow Guard Dragon Elemental *13/94 Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D *14/94 Walsura Knight S *15/94 Walsura Institute, Malicious of D *16/94 Haridelberg, Hell of D *17/94 Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D *18/94 Pancake Giant *19/94 Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D *20/94 White Cry, Rainbow Color Dragon Elemental *21/94 Belufare, Time Palace *22/94 Wekapipo, Tatu *23/94 Lion King's Emblem *24/94 Jiin, "Question 3" *25/94 T Biuo *26/94 Beroringa, Third Seed *27/94 Tagaini, Forbidden R *28/94 General Briking, Super Deluxe *29/94 Dragon Emperor's Emblem *30/94 Pegaryan, Spring Thunder Dragon Elemental *31/94 Monroe Walk, Light Weapon *32/94 P.M.O.M.Y *33/94 Shining Near Future City *34/94 Gypsy Energy, Knowledge Special Equipment *35/94 Walsura S *36/94 Universal Shark and Sea *37/94 Sazandi, Dark Armor *38/94 Stobass K, Hell Brute *39/94 Savage, Forbidden U *40/94 Overkill Graveyard *41/94 Sicilia, Explosive G *42/94 Mitetoru, Forbidden U *43/94 Chikichiki JET Circuit *44/94 Arige, Bronzekind *45/94 Elegant Antoinette *46/94 Chaka Nguruma *47/94 Muscle Rise Up Gym *48/94 Sido, Time 3 *49/94 Spark Charger *50/94 Nbaba, Nbibi *51/94 Trap Charger *52/94 Noron, "Question 2" *53/94 Pirates Charger *54/94 Tamagineil, Second Seed *55/94 Reload Charger *56/94 Katsuemon, Blade 3 *57/94 Buster Charger *62/94 Heaven's Force *58/94 Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental *59/94 O.HA.NA.P *60/94 Merkin, Twin Ball *61/94 Lerock J *63/94 Od Isotope, Dragment Symbol *64/94 U Nagi *65/94 Metal Walsura S *66/94 A Zarashi *67/94 Gel No.7, Aqua Experimental Body *68/94 Rescue Time *69/94 Rafflesia, Corrupt Demon Dragon *70/94 Overnight's Hitoyamyi *71/94 Hook, Dark Armor K *72/94 Stero, Forbidden C *73/94 Ghost Touch *74/94 Mega Hit Dragon *75/94 Mega Twin Turbo Dragon *76/94 Luciano, Explosive G *77/94 Costello, Explosive G *78/94 Meteor, Explosive Doctor *79/94 Game of Death *80/94 Blopress, Blackscalekind *81/94 Hyuge Shikki Y, Snow Faerie *82/94 Tryon, Rainbow Style *83/94 Kitasa Kampa Y, Snow Faerie *84/94 Crazy Mandoraker *85/94 Border Melon, Watermelon Ball *86/94 Doremi Redo, Time 1 *87/94 Tobu, Bat Style *88/94 Damama, Moja *89/94 Tech, "Question 1" *90/94 Brain Touch *91/94 Acme, First Seed *92/94 Burgmaru-Kun *93/94 India Karecchi *94/94 Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind Cycles 4-stage Revolutionaries (Each of these cards are a part of a 4-stage evolution of each of the revolutionary factions of Revolution Final.) * — Doremi Redo, Time 1 / Sido, Time 3 / Belufare, Time Palace / Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor * — Tech, "Question 1" / Noron, "Question 2" / Jiin, "Question 3" / Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner * — Acme, First Seed / Tamagineil, Second Seed / Beroringa, Third Seed / Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed * — Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind / Katsuemon, Blade 3 / General Briking, Super Deluxe / Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader * — Damama, Moja / Nbaba, Nbibi / Wekapipo, Tatu / Puchohenza, Mia Moja dmr21-86.jpg|Doremi Redo, Time 1 dmr21-89.jpg|Tech, "Question 1" dmr21-91.jpg|Acme, First Seed dmr21-94.jpg|Hamukatsuman Buster, No.1 Wind dmr21-88.jpg|Damama, Moja dmr21-48.jpg|Sido, Time 3 dmr21-52.jpg|Noron, "Question 2" dmr21-54.jpg|Tamagineil, Second Seed dmr21-56.jpg|Katsuemon, Blade 3 dmr21-50.jpg|Nbaba, Nbibi dmr21-21.jpg|Belufare, Time Palace dmr21-24.jpg|Jiin, "Question 3" dmr21-26.jpg|Beroringa, Third Seed dmr21-28.jpg|General Briking, Super Deluxe dmr21-22.jpg|Wekapipo, Tatu dmr21-s6.jpg|Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor dmr21-s7.jpg|Question, Secret Revolutionary Questioner dmr21-s8.jpg|Demonkazura, Evil Revolutionary Grudge Weed dmr21-l2.jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader dmr21-l1.jpg|Puchohenza, Mia Moja Master Initials (Each of these creatures are Master Initials whose ability correspond to a D2 Field.) * ― Heavy Pop, D2P * — King Walsura, D2S * — Jigokushivaku, D2K * — Godfather, D2G * - Yaw Sark, D2Y *Darkness Fire — Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 dmr21-s1.jpg|Heavy Pop, D2P dmr21-s2.jpg|King Walsura, D2S dmr21-s3.jpg|Jigokushivaku, D2K dmr21-s4.jpg|Godfather, D2G dmr21-6.jpg|Yaw Sark, D2Y dmr21-s9.jpg|Forbidden Gigatron, D2V2 5-Cost Greater D2 Fields (Each of these D2 Fields cost 5 mana and correspond to a Master Initials.) * — Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D * — Walsura Institute, Malicious of D * — Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D / Haridelberg, Hell of D * — Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D * — Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D dmr21-13.jpg|Psychedelic Garden, Paradise of D dmr21-15.jpg|Walsura Institute, Malicious of D dmr21-4.jpg|Dokindam Area, Forbidden of D dmr21-16.jpg|Haridelberg, Hell of D dmr21-17.jpg|Arena Kamone, Firefighting of D dmr21-19.jpg|Zundoko Sunny Stage, Flowery Way of D Uncommon Lesser D2 Fields (Each of these D2 Fields are and have no Denjara Switch.) * — Shining Near Future City * — Universal Shark and Sea * — Overkill Graveyard * — Chikichiki JET Circuit * — Muscle Rise Up Gym dmr21-33.jpg|Shining Near Future City dmr21-36.jpg|Universal Shark and Sea dmr21-40.jpg|Overkill Graveyard dmr21-43.jpg|Chikichiki JET Circuit dmr21-47.jpg|Muscle Rise Up Gym Multicolored Chargers (Each of these spells are multicolored and have the Charger keyword.) * — Spark Charger * — Trap Charger * — Pirates Charger * — Reload Charger * — Buster Charger dmr21-49.jpg|Spark Charger dmr21-51.jpg|Trap Charger dmr21-53.jpg|Pirates Charger dmr21-55.jpg|Reload Charger dmr21-57.jpg|Buster Charger Common 2-Civ Support (Each of these creatures involve support for 2 civilizations of cards and your hand.) * — Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental * — U Nagi * — Overnight's Hitoyamyi * — Mega Hit Dragon * — Tryon, Rainbow Style dmr21-58.jpg|Nicholas, Fraternity Dragon Elemental dmr21-64.jpg|U Nagi dmr21-70.jpg|Overnight's Hitoyamyi dmr21-74.jpg|Mega Hit Dragon dmr21-82.jpg|Tryon, Rainbow Style Gallery Trivia * Unlike in the past Duel Masters have introduced new materials or sizes to the cards for example (Metal cards or Jumbo cards). But these cards have been either introduced as promo cards or in a deck pack. This time they have introduced new foils and materials on cards in a regular booster pack. * The advertisement consists of Team Hamukatsu and Team Damama fighting over curry bread. Both uses their respective 4 stage creatures for Revolution Change. However, one of the cards under Team Hamukatsu as part of the stage is Briking, Deluxe instead of General Briking, Super Deluxe. Category:OCG Category:OCG Only Category:Booster Packs